


Truth or Drink

by yagafx



Series: Death Note: Actors AU [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Actors, Bisexual L (Death Note), Bottom Yagami Light, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex Talk, Top L (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagafx/pseuds/yagafx
Summary: The famous couple L Lawliet and Light Yagami, known as L and Kira from the TV series called 'Death Note', was invited to play the game 'Truth or Drink' by the popular YouTube channel 'Cut'.The couple are going to ask each other a set of random questions. They can either answer the question or take a shot.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Death Note: Actors AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854961
Comments: 19
Kudos: 133





	Truth or Drink

**Author's Note:**

> L and Light are out of character since they are not actually L the detective and Kira the killer. They are brilliant actors and clearly sweethearts!

L and Light were sitting at the table, both looking at the camera with a smile. Light was tapping his fingertips nervously on the table.

"Is it? Is it started?"

The director, Bradd, smiled and nodded, "Yes."

Light laughed nervously, "Oh." he waved, "Hi, I am Light Yagami."

L looked at the camera and introduced himself as well, "I am L Lawliet."

"How long have you been together?" Asked Bradd.

Light cupped his face and started with a sweet tone, "Actually two years but we kept it as a secret for a year, since Death Note's shootings were still going on. So, actually two years but people know it as one year."

"Why kept it as a secret at first?"

L answered this time, "Lots of fans in the Death Note fandom were already screaming and dying about the ship 'LxKira', so saying 'Hey! We are together people!' would..."

Light completed for him, "...Our happy news would be the only thing that would attract people's attention. Death Note is such a masterpiece that we wanted people to focus on its plot and great philosophy and not the pair L and Kira even more with the news."

"Also we wanted to be private, out of people's sight." L added.

"So you guys know what you are about to do?"

L sighed and chuckled, "Damn yes." he said as he picked the Tequlia bottle and poured it to his glass.

"You seem a bit nervous, Light."

Light looked at the man, the bright but nervous smile was still on his face, "Well... Yeah, kind of." he answered, laughing awkwardly.

He looked at L and then to the camera again, "I am not so excited about answering the questions since I have no idea what will come." 

L crossed his arms across his chest and nodded, "Yeah." He said with a sincere smile.

Bradd started to explain the game again, for the audience and couple again, "As you can see, there are cards in front of you. Each card has an another question on it. You will ask each other a set of random questions. You can either answer the question or take a shot."

Both L and Light nodded.

Light exhaled and grabbed the Vodka bottle and filled his shot glass, "This is going to be a hell of a thing." 

L caressed his chin with his hand and gestured the cards, "You go first." 

When Light reached for the first card, a woman's voice was heard behind the camera, "Before we start..." she paused herself with a laugh but continued quickly, "I am sorry but I always wanted to ask this."

L looked at the woman and raised an eyebrow.

"What is your real name, Lawliet? Is it really L?"

L laughed softly and took the shot he poured early before answering, then he looked at the woman again.

"...Yes."

The woman had a confused look, "Like for real? A letter? Your first name is a letter?"

Bradd added, "It can't be. Is it really that private, your name, I mean?"

L tapped his hands on the table and chuckled, "I am... I am not keeping it as a secret, it is literally L."

Light then turned his head to the camera and said, "His parents were drug addicts."

After Light's comment everybody in the room laughed and L gasped dramatically, eyes wide while looking at Light.

"No, they were not!" He tried to say while trying to hold back a laugh.

Light waved his hand at L, "Who would name their children a letter?!"

Bradd agreed with Light, "He has a point."

L nodded in disagreement and looked at the camera, "To make things clear... My parents, in fact, were not drug addicts. I don't know why they did it, but it was not because they were drug addicts." He faced Light and got closer to him, "It is such a shame to talk like that about my dear, gone parents, Light."

Light reached for L's hand and hold them in his, "Baby, I know they were not. But that seems the only answer that makes sense and you know it." He talked in a low tone and laughed at the end.

L poured his glass again and went back to looking at the camera, "I like it, though. It is funny to see people's reactions when I say my name is literally a letter." A smile appeared on his face and he added, 

"It sounds really mysterious also, so it is cool, you know. That is also why Ohba decided to keep my name as L in Death Note. At first they were like, looking for a mysterious nickname and I looked at them and said: Dude, my name is a fucking letter! What can be more mysterious than a letter!?"

People laughed again, "And it fit so well." Light said.

L nodded and both L and Light took a shot to warm up.

Light took a deep breath and smiled nervously at L before reaching for the first card. He picked up the card and read it for himself first. Then he looked L in the eyes with a sweet smile.

"What was your first impression of me?" 

L closed one of his eyes and started to look away like he tried to remember it, "At first, when we haven't met, I looked at you and I was like..." he paused for a second, "I was amazed by your beauty. You know, is this man real?!" 

Light made an 'Aw' sound and gestured L to continue.

"That was it, actually. I had no idea about your personality or knew anything about you. I was just amazed by your beauty and how much of a brilliant actor you are. Even before Death Note, I saw works of yours and I was also amazed by your talent."

Light leaned against the table, looking at the camera with a shy smile, "He is the cutest."

L smiled back and looked at the camera, "All of his roles were different, really. One time he would be a bloody psychopath and one time he would be a charming prince. I was amazed by how he was able to pull anything, and I mean anything, off in such an amazing way."

Light blushed and covered his face with his hands, "I am shy."

"What was your first impression of me?" L said then.

Light suddenly leaned back on his chair and laughed, "This will sound so bad after all the things you have said!"

L laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Do I need to take a shot after hearing it?"

Light laughed, "I looked at you and said: Woah, he looks like a child rapist."

L snorted and raised his hands in confision, "What!?"

They heard people's laughter and Light covered his face shyly again, "I had my reasons! When I saw you in the set, you were L the detective and damn! You looked like a child rapist!"

L simply nodded with a smile and scratched his temple. "Okay, I won't argue about it."

"Though I found you kind of hot."

L's eyes widened and laughed, "Do you realize how fucking wrong that sounds?"

Light didn't understand it at first, but then his eyes widened and he immediately turned to the camera, "No, no! Not like that! I didn't find him hot because he looked like child rapist!"

L was still laughing as Light tried to explain, "I thougth he was hot because the detective is so creepy and unattractive that he is actually hot!"

"Oh my god." L just said, and Light added, "No offense to L fangirls, though."

"But before Death Note, you had no impression of me?"

"Oh, of course. I mean, you seemed really intimidating and.. This will also sound bad but, I thought you were a cocky, selfish bastard."

"Woah, that hurt a bit."

Light laughed and quickly reached to hold L's hand again, "But you were not! Look where we are right now! You are the sweetest person I have met in my life."

He broke the eye contact with L and looked at the camera, "Gosh, after all the stuff he said, I sounded like a dick!"

"Kind of," L said and picked up his first card. "If you had to eat one body part of mine, what would it be?" 

"Like, alive?" Light asked and L laughed, "Why are you asking that? Eating me should already be bad and do you want to turn it into a zombie fantasy?"

"If I am going to cut and cook it then it woulnd't matter but if I am going to like, bite it while he is alive, things change."

"Okay, alive then."

"Your Adam's apple," Light said without a doubt, "it is so attractive."

L threw his head back to show it off, eyeing the camera, "Thank you."

L grabbed the Tequlia bottle and filled his and Light's glass again. He picked up the next card.

"Wait, wasn't it my turn?"

L stopped and looked at him, "Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Anyways, go on."

L read the question and chuckled loudly, rubbing his eye as he looked at Light, "You might want to take a shot."

"I am not going to be a pussy, pass it on." Light said with a smile.

L took a deep breath, "Okay then. What is your favorite and least favorite sex position and why?" He asked and looked at Light with a challenging smirk.

Light laughed and looked at Bradd, "What the hell, Bradd!?"

"It is what it is."

L put the card down, staring at his eyes directly with his arms crossed, "Are you going to be a pussy and take a shot or answer?"

Light stayed silent for a while, covering his face, "People would talk about this for god knows how long!"

"We are adults who are also partners, us having sex shouldn't surprise anyone at all." L said, smiling.

"Couples having sex is not surprising, I know! But I don't want my name to get involved with sex position news as you can see."

L pointed the drink and said, "Even if you don't answer and take the shot, people will make up their own answers and your name will be involved in arguments about what your favorite sexual position is and why. They will be discussing it with stupid analyzses in the comments. So with coming here in the first place, we are already kind of fucked."

Light whined loudly and stared at L for some time, but then he decided what L said made sense so he answered it anyways. "My favorite is..." he thought for a second, "Doggie Style. Yeah, doggie, for sure."

L shook his head and sighed with a smile, "Beacuse I can't see his face, he hates it when I see his face." 

Light throw the first card at L's head in response and L frowned, "You had to answer why anyways!"

"I wasn't going to say that!" Light face palmed, "I hate this game already..." but L reminded him that he had to answer his least favorite also.

"My least favorite is, not that I have ever experienced, the thing they call.. Wheelbarrow?" He said, starting to laugh at the end. "I saw it on the internet once and gosh! I just can't understand it..."

Light looked at L and leaned forwards, "You have to tell yours too."

L inhaled, "G-Whiz. I can see his face, which is really important, and body as a whole. The perfect position. And I would agree on Wheelbarrow."

Light rested his head on the table and groaned, after L's laugh he got up and took a shot. "Our sex life is what everyone will talk about for weeks, cheers."

When he put the glass down, he picked up the next card and looked at it with a confused smile for a while.

"Have you ever faked an orgasm, if so why?"

He asked but before L can answer, he continued while laughing, "Can he..? You can't fake an orgasm, can you? He is a guy."

L caressed his cheek, "No, never. I mean, I can't. Maybe if I was a woman, I could but..." He said laughing and looking confused just like Light.

Light put the card down and looked at the camera, "I would understand it and start laughing my ass off in the middle of the thing!"

L picked up the next card, "Name your top three celebrity hall passes." and looked at Light with curious eyes.

"Oh.."

"I don't want to hear it but I also want to hear it." 

"Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ. He can... He can get it anytime." He answered with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"I have never heard his name before." said Bradd.

Light nodded, his smile still on his face, "He is a Turkish actor, probably that's why. But damn, he!" 

"He learnt Turkish for him." L spoke in a tired tone.

Light laughed, "I didn't particularly learn for him!"

L rubbed his eyes with his palms, sighing, "The rest?"

Light laughed at L's reaction, "Henry Cavill and Channing Tatum. They can get it too."

When L didn't say anything, Light cupped L's face, "But still you are the man I would die for, baby!"

"Wait, what are yours?" Suddenly Light asked, lifting L's head and forcing him to make eye contact.

"Angelina Joile, but younger."

Light cut him off, leaning back again in confusion, "Angelina Joile? Really?!"

L nodded, "Yeah, come on."

Light shook his head, "No, no, not that I am saying she is unattractive. I would never, even as a gay man, but she is like, the mother of Hollywood. Are you into moms?"

L snorted, "What?"

"You know... She has gone through a lot, adopted so many children and she continuously helps people all over the world. She is such an angel, she is the mother of Hollywood. I think it should feel weird to look at her and say: She is hot!"

L rested his chin in his palm, "Well, I am into moms."

Light laughed, "The others?"

L leaned back in his chair and started tapping his foot, "Margot Robbie and Rachel McAdams."

Light stared at him with raised eyebrows, "No men?"

"No, I am actually way more into women."

He looked at the camera and wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "I will take that as a compliment."

"Yeah."

Light picked up an another card, "Oh, this one is good. What is my biggest flaw?"

L scratched his temple again, "You are so naive and you always end up getting hurt because of it."

Light's face got serious and a weak, soft smile appeared on his face. "Yeah."

L looked at the camera, "He is literally a baby. Because most of his roles, like Kira for example, people wouldn't believe it but he is really naive in real life and lots of people use him because of that. He thinks that other people's intentions are the same as his. Pure, I mean, which is mostly not the case." 

He faced Light, "I want to punch the naivety in you."

Light smiled and then L reached to pick up the next card, he looked at the card and then at Light again.

"What was the most hurtful thing I have ever said to you?"

Light thought about for a minute, then he reached for the Tequlia bottle but L grabbed his arm. "What? When did I broke your heart in a way that you can't answer it?" He asked, looking at Light, surprised.

"You know it damn well, I don't want to say it in front of the camera." Light hissed and filled his glass.

L looked at him innocently, studying Light's face and trying to remember what it might be. Then it suddenly hit him.

"Hell no! You can't... You can't count that as a hurtful thing! The question is about something I said in order to hurt you, on purpose, or like during a fight."

Light scowled, "Well it hurt me, so that is the only thing that matters." and took his shot.

"What did you say?" They heard Bradd asking.

L sighed, "I told him that he has no ass."

People laughed, Light gasped and smacked L's hand, "Why the hell did I take a shot for if you were going to answer for me!?"

L leaned forwards, "If I wouldn't answer people would think I hurt you so bad that you can't even say it. I don't want to look like a jerk."

"But you are a jerk, and you did hurt me so bad." Light glared at him, emphasized the word 'are'.

"I am... I am sorry. I love your ass."

"Gosh, this is so embarrassing." Light groaned and cringed. He took an another shot and quickly picked up the next card. The faster this ends, the better it is, he thought.

"I loved this one." He looked at L with a smirk, "Sit on my lap and stare into my eyes for a minute, or take a shot." 

Light pulled his chair backwards, patting his lap as he singed in a seductive way, "Come here, big blue."

L remanied still at first, but then whined as he get up and went to Light, "This will be weird." 

"Yeah, damn it will." Light said with a smile.

"Why?"

L settled himself on Light's lap, looking really uncomfortable as he did and started looking into Light's eyes. "It is... It is always the other way around man." He finally said with a laugh.

Light crossed his wrists at the back of L's neck, not breaking the eye contact, "He is the big, strong, alpha man." Said Light mockingly.

"Don't say it like that."

Light laughed, "But it is true."

After the minute passed, L went back to his own chair and picked up the next card. He read it silently and snorted. "Woah."

Light looked at him, sighed as he poured himself a glass of tequlia, "I don't like that face, I have a feeling that I might need to take a shot."

"How would you rate my oral sex skills out of ten?"

Light laughed as he heard the question and turned to the camera right away, "Why there are so many sex questions? We are actors, not porn stars!"

People laughed and Light covered his face by pulling his t-shirt to his face, "My family will watch this..."

"Lots of people will watch this." L corrected him.

"Yeah."

"But..." L said smirking, "You already answered the position thing so spit it up."

"You want me to say it in front of the camera to boost your ego." Light said angrily.

"You just answered it with saying that so just give me a number." L said impatiently. He grabbed the Tequlia bottle and filled his glass.

Light took a deep breath, looking at L and to the camera, "Ten."

L looked at the camera and winked, then took his shot.

"What about mine?"

"What?"

"How would you rate my oral sex skills out of ten?"

"God..." L smiled in a guilty way, avoiding eye contact with Light, he poured an another glass of Tequlia.

"What?"

"I am taking a shot." L said, showing the glass in his hand.

"Yeah, why the hell?"

L stayed still and silent, playing with the shot glass in silence.

"Can you say something!?"

L then looked at Bradd, "Can you turn off the camera? For this one, please? And cut this whole asking back thing?"

Light felt even more angry with that, "Yeah, turn it off because I will smack him."

So with that the camera was off, L leaned forwards, crossed his arms on the table and looked at Light.

"L, stop looking at me, answer the question and why the hell you wanted to take a shot."

"Negative five."

"What!?" Light shouted in shock.

"You bit my dick. I love you so much but you suck at it, Light." L murmured reluctantly.

Light smacked L's head and L faked a painful sound, "This is domestic abuse."

"That is why you always say that you are tired when I want to give head to you?"

L nodded, still not looking at Light.

"I can't believe this. Were you ever going to tell me or was I supposed to learn this on a YouTube game?"

L didn't answer the question and took his shot.

Light stared at the bottle in front of him with a blank face, "Damn..." Then he took a shot.

The camera was on again, Light picked up the next card. 

"If I decided to transition, would you still love me?"

L stared at him, "What?"

"If I decided to be a woman." Light explained.

"Yeah." L said and looked at the camera, "He once played a woman in a movie and what can I say? She is a bomb, so yeah, definitely."

Light looked at the camera with a joyful smile, "He asked me to be Janette again even."

L looked down and stratched the back of his neck, "Well, I love Janette..." and Light laughed.

"What about you? Would you still love me if I decided to transition?" L asked curiously.

Light smiled, "As a gay man?" He paused, "Yeah. I mean, I fell in love with you, not with your dick. You would be my queen."

It took L a bit to answer, but he finally whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

L poured both of their glass, "To us." L said and Light repeated, "To us." and both took their shot.

"It would be such a disaster if we break up after all this questions and answers." Light said when he took a deep breath, trying to adjust to the bitter taste in his mouth.

"I am drunk." L said laughing before picking up the next card.

"Why do you love me?"

Light opened his mouth but then shut himself and looked at L with a bright smile, his eyes studying the man's face carefully in admiration.

"You are the kindest, sweetest and the most intelligent man I have ever met. You fascinate me more with every passing day. You make me feel so many things that I thought I would never feel and," He took a deep breath before finishing it, "you make me feel good about who I am."

"You are cute."

Light made a 'pfft' sound and laughed, "Shut up." Then he suddenly added, "And why do you love me?"

"The same reasons."

Light gasped, "You are just going to say that? After everything I said?"

L shruggered, "My head hurts like hell, I can't do emotional shit right now, babe."

Light laughed and nodded, "Okay."

They ran out of cards, the game was over, so they both poured one last glass and clinked it before happily drinking it.

"So did you learn anything new about each other?" Bradd asked after they took their shots.

L tapped at the table, "I learnt that he thought I was a cocky, selfish bastard."

Light pouted, "And I learnt that he hates my mouth."

L turned to face him immediately, annoyed, "I don't hate your mouth, I hate your teeth."

"My teeth is in my mouth."

"That is... That is not how it works."

"Shut up. Oh, cut this mouth thing too."

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I have been watching Cut's 'Truth or Drink' videos a lot so I though: "Omg!! A Lawlight AU where they are actors and play this!!!" and here we are.
> 
> And just saying, English is not my native language so, sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
